1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for motor vehicles having at least one light output element to produce a predetermined light distribution, having at least one light source arranged at a distance from the light output element, with at least one optical guide for connecting the light source to the light output element.
2. Related Art
European Patent document 678 699 B1 describes a lighting device for motor vehicles, having light output elements designed accordingly to produce a predetermined light distribution, e.g., a low beam function, a high beam function or a fog light function, these light output elements being arranged in the edge area of the outer shell of an automobile. The light output element is connected by an optical fiber to a light source arranged at a distance. One disadvantage of the known lighting device is that due to an unambiguous correlation of the light output element with the optical guide or the light source, the resulting light function is determined definitively.
German Patent Application 43 13 914 A1 describes a lighting device for motor vehicles, where several light output elements are provided to produce different light distributions. The light output elements are each connected optically by optical guides to a common light source or to the respective assigned light sources. To produce a predetermined light distribution, which may be independent of the ambient conditions of the vehicle, the known lighting device has individual light output elements connected or rendered ineffective by blanking them out. However, it is a disadvantage of the known lighting device that the total optical path between the light source and the light output element can no longer be utilized due to blanking out.
An object of the present invention is to improve upon a lighting device for motor vehicles such that producing the light functions can be made in a more flexible and simple manner.
This object and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a plurality of light output elements with an upstream light function selector for optional selection of the light output elements.
The special advantage of the lighting device according to this invention is that a light function selector is provided, permitting optical separation of a light output element from a light source arranged at a distance. For example, a light source can be connected to various and/or multiple light output elements. In addition, a light output element can be connected to multiple light sources at the same time or in succession, so that in the event of failure of a first light source, it can be replaced by a second light source to maintain the predefined light function.
In particular, according to the present invention, the light output elements are not controlled by turning the light sources on and off, but instead they are controlled by a light function selector, which allows switching the light signal of one or more light sources to a predefined light output element. This yields an increased flexibility in guiding light signals. In addition, the operating reliability of the lighting device can be improved through the present invention. Furthermore, the tolerance for the design of the lighting device, which is preferably in the form of a headlight, can be increased.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the light function selector is arranged in the area of a light input unit. Thus, the light signal is switched in an area near the light source. The light output element can be connected rigidly to an optical guide assigned to it. The space required in the outlet area (headlight area) of the light bundle can be reduced in this way.
Additionally, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, for each light source the light input unit has a light-deflecting element that is designed to be pivotable. The light-deflecting unit deflects light emitted by a light source in the direction of a given optical guide. This advantageously yields a simple design of the light input unit, which permits reliable light injection into the respective optical guide.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the light-deflecting unit is designed as a reflector which can be brought into at least two light input positions. The reflector advantageously permits a relatively high luminous flux, which can be input into the respective optical guide.
According to yet another embodiment of this invention, a light function is created by combining at least two light output elements, each generating a segmented basic light distribution. By adding standardized basic light distributions, it is advantageously possible to produce a plurality of light functions, e.g., a high beam function, a low beam function and a fog light function. Additional light functions can be generated easily through this xe2x80x9csegmentationxe2x80x9d of the light distribution as a function of ambient conditions. For example, additional light distributions can be created depending on the driving conditions, thereby generating an optimally coordinated light function. Therefore, the light functions can be adapted to ambient conditions automatically and continuously as a function of the amount of darkness in the environment by cross-fading the light distributions. In addition, it is also possible to automatically activate additional light functions in accordance with sensor signals. For example, when fog is detected, the fog light may be turned on automatically or the lights switched to low beam.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.